


Newtmas Drabble #3

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Newtmas Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thomas and his deathwish, Thomas doesn't listen, and falls on his ass, glade mother Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt “I told you…” - “Yeah, yeah, yeah, quit nagging.”





	Newtmas Drabble #3

**Author's Note:**

> problematiquefics asked:
> 
> “I told you…” - “Yeah, yeah, yeah, quit nagging.” i'm giving you a newtmas even though i've only seen the first 10 minutes of the maze runner

Thomas blinked and held back a groan of pain as he laid motionless on the floor of the glade. He’d tried to climb to the top of the ivy, but slipped and fell about fifteen feet up. Fortunately the area he picked had a patch of grass and dead leaves to cushion his fall. After a moment Newt appeared above him, a stern look on his face as he shook his head.

“I told you…” He said before holding out a hand to help Thomas up off the ground.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, quit nagging.” Thomas grumbled as he was pulled to standing. He did his best to brush himself off, a surprise sound escaping him as Newt began to brush dust and dead leafs from his shoulders and backside.

“If you’d bloody listen when I tell you something instead of going off half cocked then I wouldn’t need to nag!” Newt bit back. “You’ve been here a week, Tommy, I’ve told you already that climbing the ivy is so use. Just, please, listen to me for once.” He said, tone losing the bite of anger it held a moment ago. “I don’t want you getting hurt.” He added softly, a hand settling on the younger boy’s shoulder.

Thomas felt his heart clench at Newt’s words, a deep sad pain in his chest he couldn’t explain that made him turn and pull Newt into a tight hug that the other boy returned without hesitation. “Okay.” He said, licking his lips. “Okay, Newt, I’ll listen to you from now on, I promise.”

Newt simply nodded against Thomas’ shoulder, neither of them letting go until the telltale sound of the maze starting to close for the evening shook them out of the daze of comfort they’d fallen into.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
